ryalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Enchantments
Custom Enchantments (otherwise known as CE's) adds an additional layer of enchantments (over the regular Minecraft enchantments) to further improve your gameplay on the server. They can be added on any tool, weapon or armor depending on the type of enchantment. However, unlike the regular Minecraft enchantments, they are applied in a different way. How to get Custom Enchantments Players may obtain custom enchantment books through various means; voting, treasure chests, opening crates (Vashti, Orym or Iolas), sold by other players, or directly in the custom enchantment menu using the command /ce. You may find them as a lost book. Simply hold the lost book in your hand and right click to dust off the book and reveal what enchantment you have. There are three (3) categories of enchantment books; Common, Rare and Legendary. Some enchantments are exclusive to a certain category while others can be found in all categories. A rarer category will most likely give you a higher level enchantment while a more common category may give you a lower level enchantment book. Success Rate & Destroy Rate Before using custom enchantments, it is important to understand how they work. Each custom enchantment book has a success and destroy rate (in percentage, %). This determines the chances of the enchantment applying to the item (success rate) and the chances of it destroying the item (destroy rate). Success Rate: This percentage tells you the chances of the enchantment being applied to the item. All items have a chance of rejecting the enchantment if it doesn't like it. However, by increasing your success rate of the enchantment, you will increase chance that the item will accept the enchantment. Therefore, a 100% success rate means that the item will accept the enchantment. A 30% success rate means that there is a 70% chance of it being rejected. If an item rejects an enchantment, the enchantment is lost forever and cannot be recovered. Destroy Rate: This percentage tells you the chances of it breaking the actual item that the enchantment is placed on. It should not be confused with the success rate and whether or not the enchantment applies to the item. The destroy rate only matters once the enchantment has been accepted by the item. When you are using the item, there is a chance that it will break when there is a custom enchantment on it. This chance is determined by the destroy rate. A 60% destroy rate means that when you are using the item, there is a 60% chance that the enchantment will break your item. The goal for players, when using custom enchantments, is to bring the success rate to as high as possible (preferably 100%) and the destroy rate to as low as possible (preferably 0%). To change the rates (percentages), please read more about dusts below. Artemis and Hephaestus Dusts Dusts can help change the success and destroy rate in your favor. They can be bought directly in the custom enchantment menu (using the command /ce) or can be found in keys, treasure chests, or purchased by other players. To use the dusts, simply click on the dust in your inventory and place it on top of the custom enchantment book. Artemis Dust: This dust can increase the success rate of any custom enchantment book. The amount it increases will depend on the dust. Simply hover your mouse over the dust to see how much it will increase by. It may be necessary to use several Artemis dusts on an enchantment to get a favorable success rate. Hephaestus Dust: This dust can decrease the destroy rate of any custom enchantment book. The amount it decreases will depend on the dust. Simply hover your over over the dust to see how much it will decrease by. It may be necessary to use several Hephaestus dusts on an enchantment to get a favorable destroy rate. In some cases, you may need to spend a lot on dusts to increase/decrease the percentage to something favorable. This can be costly for some users. Therefore, if you are feeling lucky, you can use a Hydilite Stone which will scramble and re-roll the success and destroy rate (in other words, give you a new, random success and destroy rate). This can either give you something better or may make the rates worse. If it gives you better rates, you may not need to use any dusts or not as much as before. Adding a Custom Enchantment Now that you have understood the rates and how to change them, you can start applying enchantments to an item. Some enchantments cannot be placed on any type of item you wish. For example, Enchantment A may only be applied to swords while Enchantment B can be applied to any item. Hover your mouse over the enchantment to see what items it can be used with. To add the enchantment, click on the book in your inventory and drop it on top of the item you wish to enchant. If it is successful, you will notice a success message and the enchantment on the item. Otherwise, you will notice a message saying the item rejected the enchantment. You may place as many custom enchantments to an item as you desire in addition to the vanilla enchantments. Removing a Custom Enchantment A custom enchantment may be removed with a Dark Scroll. However, using this item will remove a random enchantment. Therefore, if you wish to remove an undesirable enchantment from an item, there is a risk of removing another enchantment on the item. Regardless, when an enchantment is removed, it will be returned as a book with a random success and destroy rate. The Dark Scroll does NOT remove vanilla enchantments on your item. It will only remove custom enchantments. Organizing an item with Custom Enchantments Now that you have plenty of Custom Enchants on your items, it is time to organize them. This can be done with an item known as a Transmog Scroll. They can be bought directly in the custom enchantment menu (using the command /ce) or they can be purchased by other players. To use a Transmog Scroll, click on the scroll in your inventory and drop it on top of the item you wish to organize. The enchantments on the item will then be organized into a certain order. The item will also have a number added to the items name. This number will specify how many enchantments are on the item at the moment (including vanilla enchantments). For example, if a player uses a Transmog Scroll on a Sword that has two (2) vanilla enchantments and four (4) custom enchantments, then the number specified on the name of the sword will be six (6). List of enchantments Helmets: Boots: Armor: Bow: Swords: Axes: Tools: Pickaxe: Other: